I Am the Dance Commander + I Command You to Dance: The Remix Album
''I Am the Dance Commander + I Command You to Dance: The Remix Album is the first remix album released by Ke$ha. It was released on March 18, 2011. On April 27, 2011, ''Animal + Cannibal - the Remix Album was released in Japan and is commonly misconstrued as the same album. Announced on February 23, 2011, the album contains nine remixes, including featured appearances from André 3000 and 3OH!3, and one previously unreleased track, "Fuck Him He's a DJ". According to Kesha, the album's release is intended to be a play on her party girl image; her image is commonly perceived as being drunk when in actuality her lifestyle is about enjoying life and having fun no matter what the circumstances. The album is composed of electronic and dance-pop songs. Background and development I Am the Dance Commander + I Command You to Dance: The Remix Album is the first remix album by Kesha, released by RCA Records on March 18, 2011. The album's release was announced on February 23, 2011, along with the album's title, track listing, and cover. The album's track listing consists of remixed songs and new guest features from Kesha's first album, Animal, and her first extended play (EP), Cannibal. In January 2011, Kesha sent her track "Sleazy" to rapper André 3000, in hopes that he would collaborate with her; they later spoke on the phone and André agreed to appear on the track. The remix of "Animal" by DJ Switch was released online by Entertainment Weekly on February 24, 2011. According to Kesha, the album's release is intended to be an attempt to spin her "party girl" image, which she explained, "People always think I’m a party girl and that sometimes has a negative connotation but really the party for me is not about being fucked up, ... It’s about enjoying life and having fun no matter what the circumstances are. I consider myself not a party girl but a dance commander." The song "Fuck Him He's a DJ", is the album's only song not derived from her first two studio albums; the song was previously unavailable for purchase prior to the remix' release. Kesha explained the reason for its inclusion on the album stating, "I love DJs and I love that song, ... When I do it in my live show I play guitar. It’s been a fan favorite for a long time but no one could buy it anywhere. I thought it was high time to make it available to my fans." Composition The album is an electronic album that draws influence from the dance-pop genre. "The Sleazy Remix" features rapper André 3000, who raps over the song's "bouncy thump" beat talking about a young child dealing with his deadbeat father, "We start out so cute in our baby pictures/ That mama shot for our daddy so that he wouldn't forget you/ He forgot anyway, but hey, one day he'll remember/ If not, he's human, I'm human, you human, we'll forgive him." André then transitions into a rap about his relationship with Kesha before she takes over the rest of the song. Switch's remix of "Animal" features "squealing electronic flourishes" similar to his contribution to British rapper M.I.A.'s "Steppin' Up", turning the originally upbeat track into an "eerie, echoey lament". Track listing Category:2011 Category:Albums Category:Remix albums